peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and the Princes Vs. Terra and Discord/Going After Wack and the Pirates
(Ash’s group entered the city, all relieved) Joy: Thank goodness we’re back at civilization. (Elise and Allison suddenly remembered something upon seeing Ash and NiGHTS’ bandaged cuts) Elise and Allison: Oh my goodness! NiGHTS: What is it? Elise: (Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment with an embarrassed smile) Allison and I forgot to mention that Celebi has the power to heal wounds and injuries such as broken bones and sprained muscles. Allison: (Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment with an embarrassed smile) That's right. (A short pause, then Joy shrugged with a smile) Joy: Then let Celebi heal Ash and NiGHTS’ cuts. Ash: That way, the cuts won’t ruin our fighting chance. Pikachu: (Happily agreeing) Pika. (Celebi, hearing their support, happily went up to Ash and NiGHTS and magically touched their bandaged cuts. Celebi then nods at them to remove their bandages. They do so and to the group’s surprise and happiness, the cuts are gone) Ash: Wow! Thanks, Celebi! NiGHTS: Yes, thanks! (Celebi happily chirped a “You’re welcome”) Ash: Can Celebi heal herself too? Elise: Unfortunately, no, Ash. Chris: Only another Celebi has to heal the other. (A short pause) Ash: Well, that’s a bummer. Allison: And a Celebi can be healed at the Healing Pond in Soleanna and Oriana Forest. Ash's group: Really? Allison: Yes. Christopher: And the pond’s magic healing water can heal people and animals as well, whether they drink it or go in it. Ash's group: (Realizing and interested) Ah…. (Then, after Ash and NiGHTS found a garbage can and threw the bandages out, Ash's group resumed their walk to drop Elise and Allison off back at their castle. As they walked, Elise and Allison started to ask the group, making them stop walking) Elise: Have you also heard about Entei, Raikou, and Suicune? Allison: And the 1,000 year old legend? (Ash's group nods) Ash's group: Yeah. (Terra's group depart from the train and left. Then they sighed in disappointment, having no luck in their search) Iris: I can’t believe we haven’t located Ash and the others yet. Link: Gee, I wonder where they went? Terra: I don’t know. Discord: They might be somewhere else for all I know. Iris: (Snapping) Well, we’re not giving up! (Axew chirps angrily. Realizing they startled Discord with their snapping at him, Iris and Axew calmed down) Iris: Sorry. (Axew chirps apologetically in agreement) Discord: It’s all right. I know you never meant to snap at me. (Iris and Axew smiled softly, glad to see Discord forgiving them) Discord: Anyway, I’m not giving up either. Terra: We’ll find whoever we’re looking for. London group: (Nods) Thanks. Therru: And for the record, Terra and Discord. You’re good friendly guys in my book. (Happy by that compliment, Terra and Discord bashfully rubbed the backs of their heads. Suddenly the London group started to make their feet dance as they held themselves) Terra and Discord: Are you okay? London group: Yeah. Link: Except we have to go to the bathroom! Serena: Yeah! Terra: I understand. Discord: Terra and I’ll wait here for you. London group: Thanks! (They run off to go to the bathroom. After they’re gone, Terra and Discord smiled lightly while shaking their heads) Discord: They’re not bad for a bunch of kids. Terra: My sentiments exactly. (They turned around to wait for the London group. Meanwhile, Ash's group got happy on something) Ash's group: You're inviting us to your castle?! (Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris nod and then changed the subject. It turned out they apparently invited Ash's group to the castle) Elise: Why don’t we figure out how to stop K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew from accomplishing their goals at the castle? Allison: We’ll tell the guards there you’re good. (Ash's group agreed) Ash's group: (Cheering) Yeah! (They then resumed their walk. Terra and Discord suddenly noticed Ash’s group heading their way and then gasped and got angry upon seeing Celebi, Elise, and Allison with them) Terra: We have to save Celebi and the princesses! Discord: Right! (Determination kicking in, they charged at them. Suddenly sensing something, Ash and NiGHTS motioned the others to stop) Joy: What is it? (Then, in a flash, two blasts of energy shot at them. The group dodged as Elise and Allison screamed a bit. The blasts then hit the same garbage can. As Ash's group recovered, they heard Terra and Discord speak to them, pointing at Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris accusingly) Terra: We’ve been looking for you four. Discord: You’re the Iblis and Myotismon Triggers. Terra and Discord: Your actions will condemn us all and that Celebi. (Confused and suspicious, Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris defend Celebi, Joy, Elise, and Allison while Celebi recognize Terra and Discord) Ash: What are you talking about? NiGHTS: Who are you? Terra: I'm Terra. Discord: My name is Discord. Terra: And for the future of the world, we will destroy you four, rescue the princesses, and deliver that Celebi to safety! Discord: Now it’s time for you to disappear, you four Iblis and Myotismon Triggers! (Celebi tried to reason with Terra and Discord, but Terra and Discord told her off reassuringly) Terra: Stay aside. Discord: We'll handle this. (Then Terra and Discord charged at Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and the princes while they did that as well, screaming their battle cries. Ash jumped into the air and was about to lunge at Terra and Discord, but Terra used his psychokinetic hold with his Keyblade to freeze Ash in the air, surprising everyone) Terra: You're done! NiGHTS: A Keyblade?! (Hearing him, Discord used the same technique Terra is doing on Ash with his hands on him, Christopher, and Chris) Terra: Smart jester. Discord: But not for long! Terra and Discord: Take this! (They then used their powers to throw Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris into a table near a diner, stunning them a bit and freeing them from their holds) Terra: How about this?! (Discord levitates four scattered chairs and threw them at Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris, but they dodged quickly) Discord: (Grunts in anger) Stay still! (Discord tried again, but with that distraction, Pikachu shocked him, stunning him. As Terra is knocked into the air by NiGHTS, Ash then kicked him down onto the ground) Terra: (Struggling) Not now…. (He collapsed with Discord. Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris went up to Terra and Discord cautiously as Celebi, Joy, Elise, and Allison watched in concern. Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris then cautiously go up to Terra and Discord to help him up) Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris: Hey. Pikachu: (Calmly) Pika.... (Recovering and thinking the four were gonna surprise attack them, Terra and Discord quickly used their holds on Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris and flung them into a column, stunning them. Pikachu, Celebi, Elise, Joy, and Allison got concerned. Terra and Discord slowly approached Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris, who were panting in recovery) Discord: (Scoffs) Is this a joke? Terra: How could someone like you four cause the destruction of our world? (Unbeknown to the group and Terra and Discord, a pair of robotic hands approach Celebi, Elise, and Allison from behind) Chris: (Confused) What do you mean? Christopher: (Confused) Chris and I think.... We met you both before. Chris: Yeah. (Terra and Discord, hearing them say that, hesitated a bit, then got determined) Terra: It doesn’t matter. For the sake of the future, the four Iblis and Myotismon Triggers must be destroyed. Discord: And Celebi must be delivered to safety while we make the princesses safe from you. Ash: Why would you want to destroy us? NiGHTS: What did we ever do to you? Christopher: We never did anything wrong. And what do you mean "Make the princesses safe from us?" Chris: And where are you taking Celebi to safety? (Suddenly, they heard Celebi, Elise, and Allison scream. They turned and saw the robotic hands of the levitation rowboat have grabbed not only Elise and Allison, but also Celebi) Christopher: Elise! Chris: Allison! Ash's group: Celebi! (The levitation rowboat flies away with its three captives) Ash’s group: Wait! (Ash's group were about to fly after the levitation rowboat, but Terra and Discord used their psychokinetic forces to knock Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris down) Terra: Don’t you dare turn your backs on us! Discord: It’s time we finally put an end to this! (Just when they conjured up another psychokinetic force, the London group called out to them, having returned from going to the bathroom) London group: Stop! Terra and Discord: (Surprised) Guys? (The London group and even Pikachu and Joy defended Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris from Terra and Discord by blocking the way) Terra: (Surprise and seriousness mixed together) And a Pikachu and woman? Discord: (Surprise and seriousness mixed together) Get out of our way guys and…! Woman and a Pikachu! This is our mission! Serena and Iris: Absolutely not! Joy and London group: Leave them alone! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pikachu! (Terra and Discord grunts in anger shocked that the London group, Joy, and Pikachu are standing up for the “Iblis and Myotismon Triggers.” Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris got up and Ash and NiGHTS give Serena, Iris, and the London group a thumb’s up) Ash: Thanks, Serena, Iris, guys. NiGHTS: We really appreciate it. Joy: Yeah. Therru: Leave it to us. (Ash's group nod and they fly away. Terra and Discord continued to glare at the London group for getting in their way) Terra: (Angrily) Why did you do this?! Discord: We were so close to defeating them! Terra: And we were gonna rescue Celebi and the princesses from the pirates! Iris: You mean the four people you were looking for were Ash, NiGHTS, and the princes of this kingdom?! Serena: Were you planning to kill them? Link: Why would you want to kill them?! (Terra and Discord got confused while glaring at the London group angrily) Terra and Discord: You don’t understand! Arren: What is it that I don’t understand?! (Realizing the jig is up, Terra and Discord decided to tell the truth, no matter how crazy they’ll sound to them) Discord: The boy and jester you call Ash and NiGHTS, along with Princes Christopher and Chris, are responsible for destroying the world in 48 hours! Terra: And murder Celebi and the princesses! (Shocked and hurt on what Terra and Discord just told them, the London group got defensive) London group: That’s crazy! Serena: Ash, NiGHTS, and the princes would never do that! Iris: Who do you think you are accusing them of something they would never do to the world?! Therru: Ash and NiGHTS are heroes, not destroyers! Will: And the princes are nice guys! Terra: But it’s true! Discord: In the near future from where Terra and I come from, their actions will cause the devastation of the world! Terra: So, we must…! London group: No, you will not! Zelda: We don’t believe it…. Tommy: That’s absurd…. (Terra and Discord was about to argue back when Serena cuts them off) Serena: I bet someone tricked you into thinking that Ash, NiGHTS, and the princes are destructors you claim they are! Link: And mark me and the others’ words; If you try to hurt Ash, NiGHTS, and the princes one more time, we’ll make you sorry! Therru: And for the record, you’re not good guys in my book anymore! (During those lines from Serena, Link, and Therru, Terra and Discord's anger melted away slowly and got confused. Then with that, the London group leave in anger. Terra and Discord remained quiet and confused while watching them leave. Then they walked away, lost in thought. Ash's group, meanwhile, flew some more) Ash: Let’s ask any witnesses if they’ve seen Celebi, Elise, and Allison! Ash's group: (Nods) Right! (Suddenly, they noticed Regis, the Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, and the soldiers all in a panic) Ash: What’s wrong, guys?! Pikachu: (Concerned) Pika, pika? Regis: Wack and the pirates’ mechs have appeared in the New City! Twilight Sparkle: This is terrible! Comet Tail: We need to let everyone know right away! Ash: Don’t worry! NiGHTS: We’ll help warn everyone before we resume our rescue mission to save Princesses Elise Oriana III and Allison Oriana and Celebi! Joy: You can count on us! Regis, Mane Seven, and Stallion Seven: Oh, bless you, bless you! (They hurry to the New City. Once there, Ash's group helped the soldiers successfully warn the civilians and the civilians took shelter) Regis: Thank you so much for helping us. Fluttershy: Please, save the Celebi Princess and our princesses! Ash's group: Don’t mention it! And we will! (They were about to leave to resume their mission. Suddenly, they realized something that they stopped at first and asked Regis, the Mane Seven, and Stallion Seven) Ash: Wait! Celebi Princess? Regis: (Nods) Yes. Soarin: We heard that the Celebi Princess from the Celebi Clan, the one you mentioned, was captured. (Realizing K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew are planning on using her to get possessed later on if they accomplish their goals, Ash's group nodded and turned to Regis, the Mane Seven, and Stallion Seven) Ash and NiGHTS: (Giving a thumb’s up) Then we’ll help not only Princesses Elise Oriana III and Allison Oriana…. Christopher and Chris: But we’ll rescue the Celebi Princess as well! (Regis, the Mane Seven, and Stallion Seven nod and Ash's group continue on. Ash's group hurry through the city when suddenly, the rest of their group appeared, with the Winx Club in their human forms) Ash's group: Guys, hey! Bloom: We heard that Elise, Allison, and the Celebi Princess have been captured! Agumon: Unfortunately, nobody knows where they’re taken to this time. Christopher: (Angrily) That’s just great! Gomamon: But there’s more! Ash's group: Huh? Stella: Tell them, Tecna. (Tecna nods and proceeds to explain) Tecna: The rest of Team Ash Ketchum want to see you guys. Head to the town’s warehouse, that’s where we’re meeting them! Ash: Chris, where is the warehouse? Chris: It’s right here in the New City by the seaport. NiGHTS: Then let’s go there! (They head to the New City and found the rest of Team Ash Ketchum there and Jack is holding a small red electronic card) Ash: Hey, guys. NiGHTS: You wanted to see us? Timpani: Yeah. Klang: And help you save the princesses and that Celebi Princess at any cost. Sally: That’s right. Jack: Speaking of that, we saw K. Rool and Skurvy on the outskirts of the city. (He hands Ash the card) Dingodile: They wanted us to give this to you. (Ash activates the card by pushing a button and two small holographic images of K. Rool and Skurvy appeared on the card) K. Rool: Team Ash Ketchum. We have an important message for you. Skurvy: This is a message that we will tell you once and once only. So pay attention! K. Rool: If you want us to return the princesses and the Celebi Princess, you must give us the two Soloriana Emeralds. Meet us at our base in White Acropolis in the Land of Zill. Skurvy: And don’t be late! K. Rool: So to recap, trade with us the two Soloriana Emeralds for the princesses and the Celebi Princess in our base in White Acropolis in the Land of Zill and don’t be late! (The message done, the images vanished and Ash throws the card at Tiny, who tries to catch it, but drops it next to Mallow’s feet) Mallow: (Scoffs) They’re pretty cocky. (She crushes the card with her foot) Flora: It’s most definitely a trap. Tecna: My sentiments exactly. Aisha: I don’t think K. Rool and/or Skurvy will honor their agreement. (Christopher and Chris look at the blue and pink Soloriana Emeralds) Christopher: We’re going. Chris: We’re taking the chance. Ash and NiGHTS: Yeah. (Surprised, Ash's group looked at Ash, NiGHTS, and the princes) Satsuki: Ash, NiGHTS? Ace: You really want to go for it? Ash: Yeah, since K. Rool and Skurvy went to the trouble of telling us where Elise, Celebi, and Allison are.... NiGHTS: I think we should thank them (Winks at the group) personally. (Klang, Jack, and Ace shrugged while Ash's group nods in agreement, getting it) Ace: Okay. Klang: You have a point. Jack: Count us in. (Tecna pulls the map of Soleanna and Oriana on her scanner out and points at a location) Tecna: According to the map, White Acropolis is located right there to the north within the Land of Zill. (They head north to go to White Acropolis in the Land of Zill to rescue Elise, Allison, and Celebi. Ventus and Aqua meanwhile finally arrived and after looking around for Terra and Discord, they spotted them seated by the harbor. Terra and Discord are lost in thought over Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris. Then they recalled the London group’s angry words) Serena: (Voice-over) Were you planning to kill them? London group: (Voice-over) That’s crazy! Serena: (Voice-over) Ash, NiGHTS, and the princes would never do that! I bet someone tricked you into thinking that Ash, NiGHTS, and the princes are destructors you claim they are! Link: (Voice-over) And mark me and the others’ words; If you try to hurt Ash, NiGHTS, and the princes one more time, we’ll make you sorry! Therru: (Voice-over) And for the record, you’re not good guys in my book anymore! (Terra and Discord contemplated silently over Serena’s question again) Serena: (Voice-over and echoing) Were you planning to kill them? (Suddenly, they snapped out of it when Ventus and Aqua spoke up to them) Ventus: There you are. Aqua: We’ve been looking for you. (Terra and Discord nod calmly and looked out at the sea. Ventus and Aqua calmly got concerned and sat beside them) Aqua: What’s wrong? Terra: Well, um, Ven, Aqua…? Ventus and Aqua: Yes? Terra: Hypothetically speaking, to kill someone to save the world…. (Ventus and Aqua calmly motioned him to continue with Discord) Terra: Is that really the right thing to do? Discord: Especially if someone you or us befriended in this timeline claims that someone would never do something so terrible like we believe that someone would? (Realizing they were told off by someone in this timeline for trying to explain what their mission is, Aqua sighed) Aqua: I'm afraid it would be wrong if we killed anyone who is innocent, but accused. Ventus: Especially if someone you befriended here told you off about your mission. Aqua: But what I do know is, if we don’t take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is. Ventus: So, for now, why don't we just ask first, and then fight if they are the culprits? (Understanding Ventus and Aqua’s words of wisdom, Terra and Discord nods in agreement) Terra and Discord: Thanks, guys. Aqua: And, if this friend of yours intervene again, know that Ven and I’ll help make sure that he or she won’t do it again if we find those four Iblis and Myotismon Triggers. Ventus: If those four really are the Iblis and Myotismon Triggers. (Suddenly remembering that Ash's group got away to go after Elise, Allison, and Celebi, Terra and Discord then got up, full of determination again) Terra: Since those four are after Celebi and the princesses, let’s find out where they are heading so we can ask them first and rescue Celebi and the princesses. Discord: And maybe we’ll learn something new about those four before we decide to fight them. Ventus and Aqua: Agreed. (They then proceeded to search the area for Ash’s group) Coming up: After infiltrating White Acropolis, Ash's group, as well as a betrayed Wack and except the stay-behind Dazzlings and the captured Christopher and Chris, are sent to the future by K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew's machine in a trap. Then after reuniting with Sora's group and Team Mononoke, Ash's group then team up with them to find the two Soloriana Emeralds in the future while also finding clues to what lead to the apocalyptic future. Back in the present at the same time, Terra's group fail to infiltrate the base and at the same time, unknown to them, the London group meets up with the Dazzlings and bust Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris out of the base. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies